1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection device, and more particularly, to a connection device with a floating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to ever-changing technological advancements, portable devices, such as notebook computers and tablet computers, are in wide use in daily life. In general, the aforesaid portable devices each require an exposed connector for serving as a means of electrical connection with the other electronic devices. Hence, even when it is not in use, the connector is still in a power-on state. As a result, the portable devices operating in a humid environment are susceptible to problems as follows: short circuit, and electrolysis at the terminal of the connector.